


Matchmaking (中文翻译)

by Pearlson613



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Meet-CuteI GUESS? IDK THIS IS LIKE DIPPING MY TOES INTO THE WATER TO TEST IT OUT OK, Shrunkyclunks, Slow Burn, That's right, cap!steve - Freeform, featuring destiny the game, modern bucky and captain america steve in a whirlwind xbox live romance, rated mature for language because idk how to rate things??? and i swear a lot, the au literally no one asked for but i'm obsessed with destiny, this whole thing is super dialogue heavy jsyk
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: “嘿，刚刚那可不是我的错，”耳机里忽然传来一个低沉的声音。巴基被吓了一跳，他捂住了胸口，心还跳个不停。“卧槽，你是在用游戏内置的聊天吗？”Bucky好容易才挤出来一句。他还从来没见过有人用《命运》的内置聊天。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori/gifts).
  * A translation of [Matchmaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908166) by [Nori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori/pseuds/Nori). 



> 背景游戏Destiny - 《命运》，第一人称在线射击游戏。（和《光晕/光环Halo》同为Bungie出品。）

猎人端起他的狙击枪，心儿砰砰跳着瞄准了目标的头部。他扣下了扳机，后坐力之大让枪管都翘了起来。他没再看向方才的目标，只是正了正手里的枪，瞄准了下一个。

他瞄了一眼自己的队友，那人的身影在敌人中间飞梭着，只能看见他鲜艳的外袍颜色如浪翻飞。要是猎人侧耳倾听，他便能刚刚好辨别出术士手中机枪持续发出的咔咔声。猎人唇角挂上了一抹自得的笑意，他倾身望回自己的瞄准镜，扣动扳机。

时间就这样流逝着，被子弹不断飞出他枪口的激响割成碎片。敌方外星人的数量逐渐缩小，而猎人的队友也变得越来越肆无忌惮。术士身上只穿着本职业的节日礼袍，从敌人边缘的缺口斜刺里挥拳冲了过去。敌人们也予以还击，但术士速度很快。那些人一下都没碰到他，他就已经飞速闪开了。

对方倒下的人越来越多，阵型也越收越紧。他们举起沉重的金属盾来保护外圈的士兵，就像是古时候的方阵。术士冲进了人群，他沐浴着圣光在敌阵的最中心投出了威力巨大的能量弹。敌人们尖叫着倒在术士脚下，那层层累累的尸体堆积出仿佛见证他神力的死亡祭坛。

术士转过身，笔直地向着猎人走来，他举起一指像枪口般直指狙击手藏身的高处。猎人从他方才趴伏的通道一跃而起，在触地前一秒借助光之力跳了起来，在术士身前几步轻轻落了地。他举起手正想招呼，但还没来得及说出一句庆贺的话，地面忽然震动起来。

在他身后，天空撕裂出一个缺口，一团浓重的黑暗渐渐现形。Valus Trau'ug从中昏昏沉沉地走了出来，看着他手下死伤遍地的场面暴跳如雷。猎人飞快地冲了回去，躲在最近的遮蔽物后换上了他发射间隔最短的斥堠步枪。他透过视镜看着Trau'ug一步步踏向刚刚自己所在的位置，身后跟着更多的外星部队，然后，猎人惊恐地望见了术士。他的队友还在原地自信地站着，一动不动地迎着Trau'ug那群要命的喽啰，要他说，这种自信只能称之为愚蠢。

“跑啊白痴，”他嘶声道，冲着Trau'ug开火。子弹打在那坚实的盔甲上就像雨滴打在窗玻璃上，没有丝毫作用。Trau'ug甚至都没瞧他一眼，仍然隆隆地向前踏去，每一步都奏响了术士的死亡之钟。

“你在干什么呢？”他怒吼道，想把自己的队友喊醒，让他赶紧找个地方躲一下。近距离下Trau'ug的杀伤力非常大——术士怎么可能不知道这个呢？猎人向Trau'ug的脚下丢了个手雷，只盼着自己能吸引boss的注意力，让他先没空管那个傻兮兮的术士。他灵活地游走在敌阵边缘，抓紧空隙向着附近冒出来的杂兵们开火。

他侧身闪到一根巨大的柱子后，想喘息片刻等他的护盾再生，当他再探头看过去时，术士不见了。有那么短暂美妙的一瞬间，他大大地松了口气。然后他就看见了他。他的枪口先是直指地面，之后坚定地转向左侧一顿乱轰。术士紧接着蹲下身，把手里的步枪换成了猎枪，然后，出于某种不为人知的原因，开始跳舞。

短短几秒，Trau'ug已经逼到眼前，他只消一脚就把术士踩扁了。现在只剩下猎人一个，他已经是笼中困兽，被干掉不过是时间问题了。

Bucky Barnes坐在他只有一间卧房的小破公寓的小破沙发上，盯着电视屏幕惊叫起来。

“我靠，哥们，这他妈是搞什么鬼？”他嘟囔道，按着手柄调出了自己的好友列表。他可受够了跟这些随机组队的陌生人一起玩《命运》了。说不定他能从《守望先锋》拉个朋友来呢？

“嘿，刚刚那可不是我的错，”耳机里忽然传来一个低沉的声音。巴基被吓了一跳，他捂住了胸口，心还跳个不停。

“卧槽，你是在用游戏内置的聊天吗？”Bucky好容易才挤出来一句。他还从来没见过有人用《命运》的内置聊天。

“呃，是啊？”对方答道，“那个，你不也在用吗？”

Bucky点点头，好吧，毕竟这也是事实。“我只是设置了自动连接。说真的，可从来没有人用这个跟我说过话。”

“那这个功能还有什么意义呢？”

“意义！”Bucky难以置信地喊道。这家伙到底哪来的，他是对《命运》一无所知还是怎么的？这怎么说也算是个热议话题了，就连死忠粉也对此抱怨连连。

“呃，要是从来没人用它，那还要它有什么用呢？”陌生人问道，他听起来倒是发自真心地感到困惑。于是Bucky确定了，这家伙还没有过那种痛着心扉的领悟：如果没有五个跟你作息时间一样的好友一起玩，那你就完全享受不到《命运》的乐趣。不过反正他们还在等着游戏重新加载他们刚刚输掉的那一局，Bucky闲着也是闲着，干脆跟他解释一下。

“是这么回事，这游戏刚开始宣传的时候说会有那种开放的公共区域，然后大家都很期待这个大型多人在线类的主机游戏。但是游戏刚发行的时候，根本就没有内置聊天功能。连近聊都没有。你要想跟人说话必须得跟他们组队才行，但是哥们，可没人愿意随便邀请什么乱七八糟的陌生人组队好吗。”

接下来是一阵漫长的沉默，跟Bucky组着队的这个“乱七八糟的陌生人”大概还在思考这个问题，然后游戏终于重新加载好了。

“我还是没想明白这有什么意义。”那家伙终于说道。

“根本就没意义，”巴基学着《黑客帝国》里的勺子男喃喃道。“就是说吊胃口吊到大家没胃口，反正回回都这样。”*

“什么？”

Bucky翻了个白眼。要不是这家伙听起来没到五十岁，他可要怀疑自己是跟谁家老爷爷组队了。

“没啥。你还准备玩吗？”

“什么？”那家伙又是这句。这简直要蠢破记录了。

“就，刚刚明明都好好的，然后Trau'ug一出现，你就忽然失心疯了。”

“我不知道怎么玩，”那家伙答道。要是换成Bucky玩这种在线游戏被不认识的陌生人抓包，他可就得羞愧死了，但这家伙听起来可一点没觉得不好意思。

“你怎么可能不会玩的？”巴基几乎是喊了出来，他半是觉得这情况太搞笑了，半是气得要命，自己怎么就跟这个白痴菜鸟捆成一堆了。可是一周之前他朋友们调戏他的时候，他跟他们打了个赌，说自己肯定能坚持一个月不会被气到甩手不玩了。他的尊严岌岌可危啊。

“我就是不会啊！”那人说道。“我朋友就把手柄冲我一丢，说他有个非常重要的电话要打让我替他玩一下。”

Bucky几乎能听到他在对面翻白眼。说老实话，他还是挺佩服这人的。

“就是像《光晕》一样的，差不多吧，”Bucky提示道，一边让自己的猎人走到高处去，努力把这个傻瓜术士引来的小怪杀干净。

“我……也不知道那个是什么，”对方有点挣扎地招了。

Bucky呻吟一声。这也太人间惨剧了。“你他妈到底是哪个山洞里爬出来的啊？这年头还有不知道《光晕》的人？”

“我对游戏这方面确实不是很在行，”他的队友答道，语气干巴巴得堪比撒哈拉大沙漠了。

“大哥你总听说过马里奥吧？”

“红帽子，蓝衣服那个？”

“真他妈谢天谢地哦，”Bucky深深地叹了口气。两人沉默下来，Bucky继续扫射外星敌人，而他的术士小伙伴在一边跌跌撞撞，倒是侥幸没被干掉。

Bucky本来都差不多把第一拨怪杀光了，但是很不巧被一个敌人打中，一命呜呼了。这死法也是蠢透了；他心里埋怨着，都怪这个不认识的家伙坏了他的好运气。

“别的守护者都死光了，就剩下我一个活人了，”那家伙念道，他倒是很镇定，一般人要是看到系统跳出这个提示都会有些发慌。

“是哦，”Bucky拖了个长音道。他有点半心半意地希望着对面信号不太好，让他出的这声在耳麦里的动静能恶心一下那人。好不容易得了空，他抄起手机检查一下有没有新信息。“我还有三十秒复活，你就努力别死，可以吧？”

“但我可以复活你的，对不对？”

Bucky本来想回他一句：“我不知道哎，你能吗？”之类的话，但是转念一想这也太小学生了。他叹了口气。

“你是能，但是我的小蓝莓上站了差不多十个怪呢。”

“蓝莓？”那人低声嘀咕道，Bucky咬住了舌头才没笑出声。除非被人直接问，否则他可不会主动解释。他跟他的朋友们习惯把《命运》里漂浮的死亡珠喊作小蓝莓，但这个词一般是用来指地图上的其他玩家的，所以别人都听不懂。一想到他用没人知道的黑话误导了这个纯洁无辜的心灵，他忽然特别有满足感。

他回了条Becca的短信，他的小妹妹要他负责告诉妈妈现代社会的人纹身是再正常不过的事了，然后又给他们的妈妈发了条网页链接，上面尽是纹身的风险。他还忙着偷笑呢，都没注意到术士先生已经一阵风一样地跑到他的小蓝莓旁边来复活了他，直到那人又开口说话。

“你被复活的次数有上限吗？”那人问道。

“没有吧，我没听说过，”Bucky喃喃道，抬眼想看看自己的复活倒计时还剩多久，却发现自己的守护者角色已经站了起来，整装待发。“诶擦，你把我复活了？”

“你刚刚那么讲，我还以为有多难呢，也就是站到你的……小蓝莓旁边按一下X键，”那家伙语气平板地说道。他在说“小蓝莓”之前还停顿了一下，Bucky忍不住笑了。

“哇哦，放轻松点吧你个混球，”Bucky兴高采烈道，转头又开始大开杀戒，反正这里只有一个人是他不用杀的。

“我复活了你，所以我是混球，”术士嘟囔着说，但他的语气里也有了一丝戏谑的成分。就随机组到的人来说，他也还不错啦。Bucky可以马马虎虎说自己玩得还挺开心的。

“哈，刚刚是哪位哥们说的‘我根本不知道自己在干啥，这是我朋友的游戏，节哀吧’来着？你就复活我一次，不用念叨个没完吧。”

“这手柄上也就，唔，八个按钮？哪有那么高深。”

“哇哦，”Bucky大笑起来，“走过路过都看一看啊，咱们队里出了个大天才。”

那家伙嗤笑一声，但没再用俏皮话回他，于是Bucky也沉默下来。他们开始配合默契地清理小怪。这家伙虽然算不上精通（他好像特别喜欢照脸揍敌人，但是术士真不是这么玩的），不过他也还玩得不错。要是Bucky说句公道话，一个对《命运》一窍不通的新手玩到这个程度已经很棒了。

他们还在等着最后一拨小怪刷新，Bucky又开了口。

“所以该叫你什么呢？你刚刚说了这不是你的账号，所以喊你这个名字不太对吧，”Bucky停顿了一下，眯眼看了看在他屏幕边缘跃动的那条小小绿字，“雕兄（TheBirdman）。哇哦，这名字也太烂了。你的朋友品味够差。你可以告诉他这是我说的。”

“是哦，毕竟转圈扫千军*这个名字真是好听到让人泪流满面。”那人马上回嘴道。

“口胡，”Bucky笑道，“我注册这个账号的时候才15岁好吗？18岁以前干的事都不能算数。”

“啊，行行行。我自己没有账号，所以没法告诉你叫什么了。”

Bucky哼了一声。“你难道什么网上的账号都没有吗？什么昵称id之类的都行啊。”

一阵沉默，于是Bucky又开始专注杀敌。这家伙连《光晕》都不知道，所以老实说要是他一个网名都没有，也算不上有多出人意料。

“呃，我有些朋友会喊我队长，有的时候，”那家伙喃喃地说。他听起来十分不确定自己选择透露的这个称呼是否合适。

“好啦嘎吱队长*，大多数人都喊我阿圈，”Bucky故作轻快道。有时候他也想穿越时空抓住过去自己那个白痴阿宅的小脑袋一顿狠摇，这起得到底什么鬼名字啊！要不是他穷到响叮当，真是宁可付费改名。

“好的，阿圈，”队长几乎憋不住笑，“我们等下又要打那个叫Traug的，是吧？给点提示如何？”

“Trau'ug,”Bucky几乎是条件反射地纠正道。哎像他这样的忠实宅友实在没法忍住。“队长，我有两条谏言，必须得讲。”

“洗耳恭听。”

他们清完了小怪，然后就像先前一样，片刻的宁静后就是地动山摇，Trau'ug的黑球从天而降。

“一是使劲打他，二是别死。”

说完这句，Bucky马上冲到他屡试不爽的隐蔽点开始狙击。他总是分点余光盯着队长，看着他在巨大的boss脚边挤过来跑过去，偶尔逮到个机会开两枪。回忆一下上次他俩对战Trau'ug时的狼狈相，Bucky真要忍不住为他喝彩了。等下他们散伙的时候，他应该发个“gg”*过去，即使Cap看不懂，他这个不会起名的朋友肯定能看懂。

Bucky让队长给了Trau'ug最后一击，虽然这家伙似乎完全领会不到这是多么高的荣耀。不管怎么说，他还是带着队长去了领战利品的地方，一个装作兴致高昂（Bucky）一个直接毫无兴趣（队长）地领完了奖励。当局终总结的页面跳出来时，Bucky忽然有点失落地发觉，这就是他和这位菜鸟队长这趟奇葩之旅的终点了。好吧，菜鸟队长现在已经不是对《命运》一窍不通的纯新手了。Bucky决定就当做他的第一次给了自己，虽然严格来讲算不上自己的功劳。

“那，咱们的旅途就到此为止了，队长，”他望着屏幕上的倒计时说。他是真心受不了再来一趟了，虽然刚刚这位随机组到的陌生人让他玩得还挺开心的。

“哦，”队长说道，他的声音居然也带了些忧伤，“刚刚很……唔，我本来想说很好玩？但是我是个诚实的人。”

“我的老天爷啊，”Bucky喷笑道，“你这个二货。”

Bucky听到队长也笑了，耳机里传来一阵低沉悦耳的嗡嗡声。想到再也听不到这个有点狡黠、又爱嘲讽人的声音，他忽然又是一阵不舍。

“嘿，”他不由自主地说，“要是你什么时候注册个自己的账号，就给我发个信息，好吧？要是你还想玩这个，我就大发慈悲再带你几轮。”

他倒没什么不好意思的。只是感觉有点奇怪，毕竟他才认识了这人几分钟？怎么就会生出这种不想失去他的感觉呢。甚至都没到一个小时。真的就是几分钟而已。

“好啊，”队长说，“好啊，当然好。”他的声音听在Bucky耳中竟也有些伤感，但游戏耳麦的音质也没那么好，对吧。可能他就是想礼貌地跟Bucky分道扬镳，再也不用见面了。可能他只是累了。也有可能是Bucky太大惊小怪了。

他们没再说上话，游戏的倒计时已经到了，正准备再为他俩随机分配第三名玩家重玩这一局（他们原本队里的第三个人第一局就半路离开了，一直都没人填上这个空，）Bucky手忙脚乱地点着退出。他也可以留下，再跟队长玩一会儿，但他实在受不了再来一次长老监狱了。再说，从刚才开始Becca就一直在短信轰炸他，谁让他发给妈妈的链接吓得她更加强烈反对纹身了。

他都快三十岁了——他可不能就这样整天对着XBox上的在线游戏傻坐着，为了个系统随机分配给他的陌生人又是多愁善感又是依依不舍。

反正，那家伙肯定也不会特意去注册个账号来找Bucky. 有谁会跟系统随机分配给你组队的陌生人当上朋友呢。从来没有过。

所以，当三个礼拜之后，Bucky从id为嘎吱队长的玩家那里收到一条信息时，他惊得下巴都要掉下来了。“嘿阿圈，”这条信息居然还规规矩矩地写好了所有标点符号，“我已经准备好请你大发慈悲再带我过几轮长老监狱了。”

Bucky盯着那条信息神游天外，无视了所有他那些朋友们发来的《守望先锋》邀请。然后他仰头大笑了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> *：There is no point，根本没有意义，恶搞一下《黑客帝国》里Spoon Boy的"There is no spoon根本没有勺子"这个梗。
> 
> *：360NoScopes，第一人称射击游戏里的一种黑话，是说玩到太无聊了就根本不瞄准就360°转着圈胡扫一通（有时可指击中友军）。
> 
> *：队长说的是Cap，巴基说的是Cap'n Crunch，是桂格公司出品的一种麦片名字，可以翻译成嘎吱船长，队长和船长在英文里都是Captain.
> 
> *：gg=good game，是夸对方玩得好的意思。（这里不考虑引申义。）


End file.
